Hit And Run
by snogfairy
Summary: "It's not like I did it because I like you or anything. When this is over, you're probably dead meat, and I won't care a fucking bit!" "You know, I'd maybe believe you if you hadn't just taken a bullet for me, you jerk!" [InuKag Modern Criminal AU]


**inukag week day 1: protect**

 **words** : 1238

 _Hello hello, I return to the Inuyasha fandom once more. Coincidentally, right in time for Inukag week! Twas fate. Enjoy this little adventure. :3 Also I realized I've never posted any inukag onto ff!:o This is a first! *sweats nervously*_

* * *

 ** _prompt:_**

 _I stole ur car to outrun these assholes but we got t-boned and now both of us are staring down 7 gun barrels-–don't worry babe ok_ _I totally have this handled._

* * *

 ** _HIT AND RUN_**

* * *

It wasn't every day you found yourself staring down the barrel of a gun. Multiple guns, to be exact. It wasn't every day, either, to have your car stolen, along with yourself, by an angry, screaming lunatic with a bag full of ramen cup noodles. To have both these things happen in a day was so unlikely that Kagome was ready to sue whoever was in charge of Probability. All she had wanted was to buy some harmless groceries.

Now here she was, frozen with fear inside her car, while her kidnapper stood in front of the hood with his hands held high. He'd left the car door open, and the smell of gasoline and garbage wafted inside. Not the best part of town. Their persecutors had caught up with them all too quickly, and sadly they had not been the police. Whoever this ramen thief was, he was knee-deep in trouble of the worst kind, and it probably didn't have to do exclusively with the theft of instant noodles. Then again, who was she to know the workings of criminals? Maybe there was a ramen cup noodle mafia.

But no matter how much Kagome disliked her car-napper, she did not want to see him shot. And, from the looks of it, that was exactly what was going to happen. So Kagome did the only stupid thing she could think of: she jumped out of her car, screamed at an angry mob with guns to _please stop_ and protectively stepped in front of the asshole.

They wouldn't shoot an innocent woman, right?

Except, she realized a little belatedly, they would. Of course they would.

Kagome barely had time to scream when she was shoved to the side so roughly that she lost her balance. The shot echoed in her ears as she hit the ground, and she closed her eyes and waited for death. Then she waited half a second more. Her body ached, but there was not one part that hurt more than the others, no insufferable pain, no blood gushing from a deep wound. Or if there was, it wasn't half as bad as she'd imagined. Kagome opened her eyes and scrambled to her knees. She definitely hadn't been shot. But _he_ had. The sudden certainty came with the bloody man lying right in front of her, groaning as he rolled onto his side.

"For fuck's sake, you shot the bastard," someone hissed. "Be fucking careful! The boss said he wants him alive. Who's that bitch, anyway? The famous K-"

"Shut up!" The man at Kagome's side was trying to sit up, entirely furious, and Kagome finally reclaimed her mind enough to think her first logical thought: away. She had to get far away from here very fast. And she would take this guy with her before he could get himself actually killed – he looked as if he was ready to try and take on the entire lot. But before she could grab a hold of him, he launched himself forward with a snarl. The first fist hit him only seconds later.

As Kagome dashed for the driver's seat, her only consolation was that they couldn't kill him just yet. But the view from behind the steering wheel told her they were trying hard to come pretty damn close. The only good thing was that in their eagerness for violence they had completely forgotten about her. And her functioning car. Not bothering to close her door, Kagome pressed down on the gas and drove right into their middle. They jumped back like a flock of startled geese – all but one.

"Get in!" Kagome screamed at the battered lump on the ground, and as he lifted his head and reached out an arm she pulled him into the car with strength she didn't know she possessed.

"Go," he croaked when he was half-way sprawled over her, "Drive!"

And she did. Bullets started flying all around them, but luck was on their side as they drove out of the alley and around a bend.

Kagome was not fond of cursing, but she was firing her entire arsenal. Meanwhile, ramen guy managed to crawl over the gear shift and onto the passenger seat, and she grabbed hold of her door and slammed it shut before picking up speed again. They drove in silence for a long while, eyes frantically checking the rearview mirror.

But it seemed they had shaken their persecutors for now.

Driving through populated downtown streets made everything that had happened in the last hour seem unreal, but one glance to her side reminded Kagome that it had indeed happened.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," she finally broke the silence, and his head snapped to the side. His eyes were piercing. "…and then you're out of my life?" she finished lamely. "No hard feelings."

"No hospital," he barked, and then winced (and tried not to show it).

In a weird way, Kagome felt sorry for him. But in a much more direct way she wanted to give him a piece of her mind and make him regret ever choosing her car for his hijack.

"What do you mean, no hospital? Have you looked at yourself?!"

"Have _you_?! Do I look like someone who can go to a hospital and leave?!"

"Good point."

Everything about him, from his sour expression to his bullet wound, screamed delinquent. As Kagome drove onto the freeway and finally deemed herself safe enough to calm down a little, she snatched glances at her ex-kidnapper and co-passenger.

In his own way, there was something alluring about him. He wore his dyed, white hair in a ponytail, but a few strands had come loose in the struggle and reached almost to his shoulders. He'd split his lip and kept touching it absentmindedly, furrowing his thick brows every time his finger brushed against the wound. There was something foreign about him, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. The shape of his eyes? The tone of his skin? Something in the way he talked? His clothes were rugged and torn, but she couldn't remember if they had been that way before he'd almost been beaten to a pulp. Every time he caught her staring, a glare darkened his features, and she quickly looked away.

"Where you takin' me?"

"Home."

He sat up so straight he might have as well been shot in the bum. His eyes were wide as he fixed them on her. " _Your_ home?"

"Duh." She rolled her eyes, and his scowl was back. She tried to sound cheerful. "I can try to treat your wound, but I can't promise anything. As long as you promise not to steal my car again."

"Not gonna happen."

"Well. Charming. I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Keh." He turned his head away, and Kagome exhaled for a long time. Her hands gripped the steering wheel. If he was going to be a jerk, then so be it.

He wasn't going to be in her life for much longer, anyway. This would all soon be over. There was one thing, however…

"Thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"You know, uh, saving my life."

"It's not like I did it because I like you or anything. When this is over, you're probably dead meat, and I won't care a fucking bit!"

"You know, I'd maybe believe you if you hadn't just taken a bullet for me, you _jerk_!"

Nevermind.


End file.
